The present invention relates to an automatic tool change device for printed circuit board machines.
Numerous devices are known for automatically changing the tool on the tool spindle, for example, of printed circuit board drilling machines, which devices must be designed for catering to extremely small tools. On one known machine, the tool store consists of a support on the work table with a number of tool seats arranged in rows and columns. Each tool presents a collar for positioning it axially inside the seat, and is selected directly via relative displacement of the work table and the machining head, and is inserted and withdrawn via axial displacement of the tool spindle.
A major drawback of the above machine is that the tools must be inserted manually inside the collars and subsequently inserted inside the seats in the store. As the latter operation can only be performed with the machine at a standstill, this obviously results in considerable downtime, while both the above operations may possibly result in serious damage to the tip of the tool.
On another known machine, the tool store is again fitted to the work table, which travels along two perpendicular axes, and the store is designed to receive a number of tool magazines, each containing a row of tools with a collar or similar for positioning the tool axially in relation to both the magazine and the spindle.
On the above machine also, the spindle requires means for axially arresting the tool, and loading of the magazines inside the store must be performed with the machine at a standstill, involves a certain amount of time and care on the part of the operator, and, as in the previous case, may possibly result in damage to the tools.